NicoThalia Wedding
by PJOISMAHLIFE
Summary: Nico/Thalia wedding was requested. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: LeoReyna Wedding

**Leo's POV**

The funny thing is that just 6 years ago, Reyna would have liked to kill me on sight. Now she is walking down the aisle for me. How did this happen? Truthfully, I really don't know.

_*Flashback*_

_It all started after the Battle of the Camps, when Roman and Greek camps battled. Finally, there was a peace agreement, and then camps were, like, best friends. Yeah, I don't exactly get it either. I heard that Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, ahem, convinced Octavian to call off the battle, but when the camps meet up, they're always caught making out, so we all know what REALLY happened. Anywho, back to the real point. That year, the Fourth of July fireworks were being held at Camp Half-Blood. I walked to the beach alone. At nineteen, I had a steady paying job and a nice apartment, but I still didn't have girlfriend. It was . . . depressing. Sighing, I sat down on my towel and waited for the fireworks. This year, the Hephaestus cabin was going to do something completely new. Since I was the head counselor of the cabin in the summer, I directed the fireworks. The fireworks were going to play the most famous youtube videos of the year, and, of course, the highlights of our own year. I got there early, though I didn't need to, for every year, I watch from far away, so I can get the full overview of how the fireworks went. Then I heard a rustle. Sitting on a nearby picnic table, half hidden by grasses, was Reyna. She looked sad, and red rimmed the edges of her eyes. I didn't really know Reyna, since my best friend is Jason, and they had a fall out. But I couldn't just leave her there! _

_When she saw me walking over, she quickly dried her eyes and picked up a book as if she was reading there for hours. I raised my eyebrows._

_"So, Reyna, what are you reading?" _

_"Oh, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."_

_"Wow, I've heard of your numerous talents, but I never knew you could read up-side-down!" We both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence._

_"So, um, are you okay?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that my aunt was killed in Afghanistan."_

_"Oh my gods, I'm-"_

_"No, it's alright. It's just . . . hard." She looked so sad. I had to do something . . ._

_"Knock knock!" Reyna smiled and replied,  
_

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Latin!"  
_

_"Latin who?"_

_"Latin me in would be a nice idea!" She laughed. But quickly turned serious again. I needed to bring up my game!_

"_Knock knock!_"

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Cheese!"  
_

_"Cheese who?"  
_

_"Cheese! Just open the door and let me in!"_

"_Knock knock!_"

_"Who's There?"  
_

_"Ben"  
_

_"Ben who?"_

_"Ben knocking on the door all afternoon!" I didn't have any more success then just some laughs, then a serious face. I smiled, and flexed my fingers. I knew just how to get her to smile._

_"Leo-" But it was too late. I was already on top of her, tickling her._

_"LEO! OH MY - LEO!" She gasped between laughs. I finally rolled of her, and we laid side by side gasping for air. Reyna was laughing! I was triumphant. All of a sudden, the sky lit up with fireworks of Gangnam Style. Reyna smiled at me and took my hand. I realized how pretty Reyna was when she wasn't scowling. I smiled back, and we watched the fireworks together._

_That night, after the fireworks, I walked Reyna back to the Roman cabins. Before she left, she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek._

_"I'll see you around some time." Then she disappeared into the cabin. My skin tingled where she kissed it._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Do you, Leonard Philippe Valdez, take this woman, Reyna Motif, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled, and placed her hand on the spot she kissed my seven short years ago.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Valdez!"


	2. Chapter 2: NicoThalia Wedding

**hey guys, thanks for reviewing my last fanfic! I'm still with the flashback thing, but maybe not as . . . romantic. Please let me know in the reviews if i'm trying too hard! STILL NERVOUS! Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Nico's POV**

How in the name of Hermes did I do this? Thalia was a Huntress, let alone the Lieutenant. And I am, well . . . me. Now she's my BRIDE?! Percy, my best man, came up to me with the same question. Well, he didn't put it as gracefully.

"Yo, dude, how did YOU get a girl like Thalia? I mean, it can't be your good looks." Ouch. That stung. But it is true. I'm girl repellent in a human(ish) form. You think your morbid? Try being the son of Hades. You _**radiate**_ death.

"Well, everyone knows I'm a total girl magnet!"

"Yeah, they die of your ugliness at their first look at you, THEN you're a magnet!" Percy chuckled and walked away. He was right, unfortunately, except for that one time, when Thalia saw the real me. Once you see that, you don't want to see anymore, unless you truly like me. The only people who have seen me like this, is my dad, and Thalia. Thalia's now my fianceé, and, well, my dad hates me anyways, so what's there to lose?Oh gods Nico, don't flashback, don't show th- Too late. Sorry for what you are about to see.

_*Flashback*_

_Thalia crept around the side of the house. Lady Artemis had sent her to kill a hellhound in the area. And the stench of it - wet dog, soured milk, and Burger King fries - was overpowering. The front door was unhinged. The manor had a decrepit look to it, as if it hadn't been used in awhile. Thalia slipped into the silent house. The banister was ripped off, and all the chairs' stuffing was ripped out. Slash marks were on the wall. Thalia nodded grimly. Hellhound scratches. Thalia carefully scaled the stairs, bow at the ready. A light was on at the far end of the hallway. Someone screamed_

_"DIE! DIE!" followed by roars of anger by the hellhound. Thalia flung open the door, aimed straight at a head. My head._

_Now I would love to say that I was locked in an epic battle with a vicious hellhound, because that would have made the story so much easier to tell._

_Instead, Thalia found me in my video game geek mode. And no, it was not Call of Duty, or Halo. I was playing Super Mario Bros., complete with my Mario footies, and my Yoshi rimmed glasses. Thalia saw me as I was then. A normal, if a little geeky kid, who was dogsitting a hellhound. Someone who would never want to be the son of Hades. But I thought Thalia would think I was a total loser._

_"Go ahead," I said miserably, "Laugh." Thalia just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, she sputtered,_

_"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! I'm a complete nerd for video games!" I was in awe. Thalia, strong, beautiful, womanly Thalia, loved video games, like me? I shyly held out the other Wii console._

_"Wanna play?"_

_"Bring it on, Death Boy!" And we played for hours. It was the crack of dawn before we stopped. When we did, our eyes were glazed from staring at the T.V., our fingers cramped from pressing buttons, and our minds content, for we just beat the entire game. I had the time of my life._

_"Well, bye then Thalia."_

_"Bye Nico." I suddenly felt something heavy in my chest. I felt like I knew everything about was it? But I know it triggered me to do something unthinkable._

_I hugged Thalia. At first, she stiffened in my arms. Then she relaxed, and gently hugged me back. She then proceeded to kiss me on the cheek, as I almost fainted right their in her arms. All of a sudden, Thalia became really hot. Not as in pretty, because she was a good as one can get. She was radiating heat. I quickly let go, and saw that she was glowing. All of a sudden, her hunter clothing was replaced by a Death to Barbie T-Shirt and simple black jeans. The circlet of the Lieutenant of Artemis faded away. When the glowing stopped, their was still a faint golden outline her. I gaped at her._

_"What happened, Thalia?" She had a sad look on her face._

_"I'm no longer a Hunter. I kissed you, so I didn't respect the laws." She laughed softly._

_"I guess you're stuck with me for a while."_

_"But why didn't Artemis, you know, kill you? With no disrespect intended."_

_"Oh, I was faithful. I never displeased her before, so she just banned me from the huntress group. I got her blessing though, do that's new."_

_"I'm, uh, so, sorry, um, I didn't mean too, I-" Thalia cut me off with another kiss. On. my. lips._

_*Flashback ends*_

__"Do you, Nicola Di Angelo, take this woman, Thalia Grace, as your lawfully wedded wife?" I blushed.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." I never have gotten over the tingle I get when Thalia kisses me. The tingle was killed when Thalia whispered in my ear,

"Nicola Di Angelo?" I whispered back,

"My parents thought I was going to be a girl! Their pregnancy tests weren't amazing in the 1930's!" Thalia laughed.

"I love you Nico."

"Thalia, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3, Percabeth

**Annabeth's POV**

You know the stereotype, the dumb blonde? Never say that to my face, or I will hurt you in 20 different ways without breaking sweat. And that's what basically happened after Percy and I's wedding. We had just said good-bye to the last of our guests when Percy pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my blond ringlets,

"Now your _my _dumb blonde." Before he could even react, I heaved him over my back, and went judo on him until he gasped,

"Annabeth girl, DON'T DO THAT!" I stepped back and took a better look at him. I used his leather belt to tie his hands behind his back. His legs were lifted behind his elbows in a painful position. I laughed and pulled him up. He winced, and said

"Gods, Annabeth! I'm going to have a bruise on my rear for months!" Ah, how beating him up gives me memories.

_*Flashback*_

Opponent at 3 o'clock_, I thought. I was in the finals of the Annual Camp Half-Blood Combat competition against Percy. Everyone thought that Percy would win, for he is bigger, and is the best sword fighter(sorry, Ares kids, but it's true), and I'm just a slight, blond girl. But never underestimate the children of Athena, especially me. I have been here the longest, and I have had lots of combat training, so I can use what I have around me to help. The only thing in the huge ring was a large tree with lots of limbs, perfect for climbing. Percy thought he chased me up the tree, but really, I wanted to climb it. _

_"Anna, come down so I can beat you, like I will in two hours! Are you to scared to come out of the tree?" He teased. _

_"Why don't you come up here and make me!" I hollered back. I smiled to myself, then quickly glared at Percy again. The tree was rigged. Growling, Percy finally began climbing the tree. When he reached the middle branches, I used my knife to cut a vine. The vine then let the branch where Percy perched fall, and he then proceeded to fall through the branches, and smack the ground. I slithered down the tree and grinned into his dazed eyes. I placed my elbow on his throat, and my knee on his chest._

_"Ready to give up?" I asked. Percy just groaned. A whistle blew. Chiron galloped into the scene._

_"Well done Annabeth! Before you accept the award, will you take Percy to the Lake?" I gazed at Percy._

_"Sure thing, Chiron." I heaved Percy up, and together, we began staggering to the Lake. When we finally reached the Lake, I almost collapsed under Percy. I wish I could say the I dipped him gently into the water, but I was so tired, I just dumped him into the Lake, then collapsed onto a nearby rock. When I finally got my breath back, Percy still hadn't emerged from the water. I wasn't worried though. He was probably just was playing around with some hippocampi, or something. I stooped down at the edge of the water to take a drink. All of a sudden, a hand pulled me inside the lake. I thrashed around in the water until I saw laughing sea-green staring into mine._

_Seaweed Brain, I thought darkly, as I kicked to the surface. Percy sprang up to the surface of the water, spraying water drops out of his hair. He took his shirt off in the lake(it was full of burns and cuts anyways), and his abs were prominently displayed on his stomach. I began to rant at him when he cut me off - with a kiss. At first I was startled, but then I relaxed and kissed him back._

_My Seaweed Brain, I thought giddily. I tucked my head into his shoulder, and we watched the sunset together. Percy kissed the top of my damp head._

_"I love you, Annabeth." I looked up into his face._

_"I love you too."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too."

Talk about de ja vu!


	4. HIATUS

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**I decided to put this story on hiatus. Not many people are checking it out,**

**and I have another story that I'm working on. I hoped you like these stories,**

**because I'll probably add some more once I finish** _**The**_** Journey**.

**Which reminds me, please check that out and review!**

**Thanks for all your support,**

**PJOISMAHLIFE!**


End file.
